Typical prescription ordering is accomplished either by traveling to a specific pharmacy or mailing a prescription to a mail order pharmacy. Traditional prescription ordering is accomplished by an individual seeking to fill a prescription either taking a handwritten prescription to the pharmacy or having a doctor call a specific pharmacy and place the prescription over the phone. The individual then either waits for the prescription to be filled or travels to the pharmacy after the prescription is filled. This approach to filling prescriptions can be time consuming and frustrating.
For certain prescription medications, mail order prescription filling can be more convenient than filling the prescription at a pharmacy. Mail order prescription filling is typically used for prescriptions that are filled on a regular basis, for example, for long-term treatment for a particular medical condition. Mail order prescriptions can be convenient once established, but, generally, little information is available during the time that the prescription is being filled.
What is needed is an improved technique for filling prescriptions.